Oblivion: Darkness Rising
by Ivith Black
Summary: Two boys sent from Summerset Isles arrive at the docks of Anvil, ready to start a new life. But, the Dragon Fires have been put out, allowing the realm of Oblivion to connect with Tamriel once more. Join the two cousins in their journey into Oblivion...
1. Prologue

**A/N: We are huge fans of Oblivion but we don't play it as often. My typing skills may be rusty and I'll check for errors but until then, you'll have to bear with it. We saw plenty of fan fictions but none could keep my interest except one notable author. Which has had another give him feedback like I have. I hope to see that author publish more to his story. Please note that this is a collaboration between me and my best friend, so there'll be things that our insane minds put together that makes it rated M or T. We did do research, but not much so we may be inaccurate at in some of the studies, but if you do look up Summerset Isles, and the Sload, they do exist and so do maps that show the names of towns as well as cities.**

_**Prologue**_

_**Arrival at Anvil**_

Seven months at sea was enough to make Magnis sick of the Abecean Sea for years, he and his cousin were traveling from Summerset Isles to start a new life. He and Ryan sat on their bunks in the ship. They called it the Kraken, a name to show the crew had no fear. Magnis and his cousin were only guests on the ship. Magnis' mother paid a good amount of gold to get him and Ryan to Cyrodiil. Ryan was his cousin who accompanied him on most of his trips to distant places. Ryan came to become part of the Imperial Guard but, Magnis however came to join his father in his business at the Imperial City as a courier.

Magnis didn't like the idea of joining the press but, his mother wanted this for him. So, Magnis now sat on his bunk, sighing as he listened to the shouts of men above deck. They were nearing Anvil; he could hear the navigator calling.

"Looks like we're almost there." Ryan said as he lay down on his bunk and looked up at the wooden ceiling.

"Unfortunately." replied Magnis as he looked over to the drawers. He was debating whether he should pack or join the sailors.

"You know you don't have to join your father's press." said Ryan as he looked over at Magnis; he was relaxed and nearly falling asleep. Another hour is all he had to sleep before they arrived at the boardwalk.

"I know, but mother will be disappointed if I choose not to join him, he's been speaking of me joining for so long." Magnis stood; he made up his mind and began packing his clothes, throwing them into a sack.

"Well, she won't be disappointed if you join me in the Imperial Guard." Ryan smiled.

"Not happening. Knowing you, you'll be after every bandit in Cyrodiil." Magnis said as he looked over to Ryan.

"That's what makes the job fun!" Ryan replied with a chuckle, he knew his own blood lust.

"Yeah, but your 'fun' will get me killed no doubt." said Magnis, trying to prove his point.

"That's not true! Well…almost not true." Magnis started thinking. "I'm sure you can do without a limb or two."

"You're nuts." Magnis said as he packed the last of their clothes.

"Just a little." Ryan was laughing to himself.

Magnis was nearly killed twice helping Ryan bears because they needed the fur to keep the people of their town warm. That was far behind though, Magnis forgave Ryan. Ryan's main want for joining the Imperial Guard was mainly to deal with the recent growth in bandits and marauders, he had sworn to his father who died from an attack that he would purge the existence of them. Magnis turned his eyes to Ryan who had fallen asleep.

"Magnis, sir." an Argonian walked in, keeping his head low respectfully. "We've arrived at Anvil."

"Will do." Magnis said as he pushed Ryan a few times to wake him as the Argonian left. He rose with tired eyes, they shone with sleep. "We've arrived, Ryan."

"Already?" Ryan asked. An hour had gone by fast, Magnis wasted it thinking. Thinking is what Magnis did to pass the free time he had at home. He had many fancies of being king of Cyrodiil, but that was out of his reach.

"Yeah, time flies when you're dreaming of ripping the limbs off of trolls doesn't it?" Magnis asked with a chuckle.

"Correction, it was a giant." Ryan joked. They both laughed as they stepped out of the cramped room with their bags of clothes.

"I suppose we're catching a horse to Imperial City?" Magnis asked as he ducked under a torch, being careful not to catch his bags on fire.

"That's the plan, then you go to father, and I go to the commander." Ryan stated his plan simply. He didn't need to add the in-betweens because he and Magnis were used to changing the plans on the spot.

"How much gold do we have?" Magnis asked curiously.

"Five hundred pieces, enough for a good horse and nothing more. So we have to stick with the crumby paint horses and eat once every two days if we expect to reach Imperial City alive." said Ryan as he tossed the gold into Magnis' hands. "You keep the gold, knowing me…I'd spend it at the blacksmith on a shiny sword."

The anvil docks were impressive. The boardwalk was constructed of stone rather than wood like Silverwood in Summerset Isles. The sun was warm to his skin, not chilly like he was used to. It seemed peaceful as well; it seemed as if there was nothing to worry about. No undead attacks, no Sload attempting to conquer. No elf seemed to look down on them as if they didn't belong here. Summerset Isles was the Altmer, Dunmer, and Bosmer home.

"I like this city." Magnis said as he looked around.

"I don't. It's too safe." Ryan grimaced. "No zombies to kill."

"Well, I like that about the city, it's safe from people like you." Magnis replied as he disembarked the ship with Ryan.

"I'll go mad if we're staying here for the night." Ryan grumbled as he walked along the deck.

The first inn they could find was the F'o'c's'le. Magnis assumed it was a sailor way of saying forecastle, it was logical in a way.

"_Great_." Ryan said with sarcasm in his tone. "Not only are we blessed with being in a nice city, we get to sleep in a five star inn!"

"Actually," Magnis started. "A lot of the sailors seem to like this inn for some reason-the service is supposed to be amazing."

"Right…and the Imperial Legion sucks…like that would ever be true." Ryan said as he followed Magnis who walked into the inn.

"Greetings." a beautiful young woman greeted Magnis and Ryan. They carried their bags over their shoulders. "I'm Mirabelle, and you two are?"

"I'm Magnis," Magnis started as he stepped to the side and nodded towards Ryan, "and this is my cousin Ryan, we've just arrived from Summerset Isles."

"Oh you poor things, are you looking for a place to sleep?" Mirabelle said as she eyed Magnis head to toe, as if she were observing his capability.

"Yes, we would like a room very much." Magnis said as he nodded.

"We have two rooms free, Timothee and Isolde have not been back for months, so I assume I can hand them over to you young gentlemen."

"Many thanks, madam." Magnis said. Ryan was quiet; he was too busy smirking at the hostility of the sailors around. They spat and stared with threatening eyes, whispering in each other's ears towards the two.

"I think I may not go mad after all." Ryan chuckled as he followed Mirabelle up the stairs to the Private Quarters.

Magnis didn't catch on, and didn't want to. He followed Mirabelle, keeping Ryan behind him, into the private quarters. The building was constructed of wood and the floorboards seemed to creak under their weight. Mirabelle pushed open a door and allowed Ryan into the room. She then led Magnis to his. Magnis laid out his bags on the bed and turned to Mirabelle.

"How much does our stay cost us?" Magnis asked as he looked into the pouch of gold.

"Ten gold pieces will do." Mirabelle replied as she leaned against the wall, she held her hip out and spoke flirtatiously. "If you need anything, stress relief, or a good time, you can call me."

Magnis hesitated and looked up from the gold he had in his hand at Mirabelle, he didn't know what she was implying. "Err…I'll keep that in mind, madam."

"Please, just call me Mirabelle. I'd love for us to become very close friends." Mirabelle said as she slowly took the gold from Magnis and walked out, swaying her hips.

Magnis closed the door and locked it. "That…wasn't weird at all."

The incident left his mind instantly as he lay down on the old cot, it smelled of dirt and drool, he didn't like the scent one bit. _Don't they ever wash their sheets?_ Magnis thought to himself as he slowly drifted to sleep. He shut his eyes and let himself drift away into the surreal world his mind had built for him. The darkness became red and black. Flames formed around Magnis, he found the world around him being constructed of fire and black smoke. Shadowy towers rose in the distance as the heat warmed his face.

"What in the…" He ran to a hill, he felt himself weighed down; he looked down at himself to see he was dressed in black armor with gold trimming. There was a similar sword at his waist and he felt fatigued. Magnis looked around and saw dead men around him. All in robes, some in black and red armor…they looked like Dunmer with horns on their foreheads. Dremora…Magnis hadn't seen a Dremora until now, he only heard stories about them in history books that his mother kept in a chest. There weren't many books to prepare Magnis and Ryan for Cyrodiil in Summerset Isles, only books on the history of the mer, or elves. Magnis and his mother were immigrants there; it was hard to find a good job to keep the family on its feet.

Now, in terror, Magnis watched over hundreds of Dremora walking over to him, black and red rudely constructed weapons in their hands, shields completed these weapons. Fear coursed through Magnis' veins.

"Welcome to Oblivion…Magnis." an inhuman voice said briskly…


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_**Violated**_

Magnis turned around, his eyes fixed on a Dremora. He couldn't see its face…this was because it wore a helmet that was rudely made like his armor and weapon.

"So, you've finally shown up, Magnis." the Dremora said as he neared Magnis. Magnis stepped away slowly.

"What do you want?" Magnis asked, his breath grew lighter, faster, and his body grew cold. His first encounter with a Dremora and it had to be armed. Magnis began hyperventilating. His head felt lighter and it seemed as if he were falling backwards rather than stepping back.

"I believe the question is…what do YOU want, Magnis." the Dremora replied as he stepped face to face with Magnis.

"What?" confusion overcame Magnis within an instant, was that a rhetorical question?

"Come back to me when you've thought of it…" the Dremora said angrily as he kicked Magnis in the gut, he stumbled backwards and began falling. He had backed up to an edge and inevitably fell off. Now, hot air blew heavily against his face as he fell, Magnis watched the Dremora grow distant…

Magnis slammed down on his bed…or so it seemed. He couldn't breathe, it was hot, he felt his shirt wet from sweat. Frantically, Magnis pulled it off of his body and panted. He ran towards the window and forced it open. A cold sea breeze swept into the room, purging the hot air from the room. The icy breeze felt good on his skin. Magnis closed his eyes and let the cold air wrap around his body, he could breathe easier. As the heat dropped significantly, Magnis closed the window and sat back down on the cot. He felt different, he felt as if something terrible was about to happen…but what? What could happen that had anything to do with himself?

The room was silent, it was then that Magnis' ears adjusted and he heard it…he heard why…why this inn was so well-regarded…Magnis' eyes widened, someone in the room next to him was having a bit too much fun. He could hear the crowing of a woman and moans.

"By the nine!" Magnis cried as he grabbed the pillow and slammed it over his head; he lay against the bed and began mumbling curses helplessly trying to drown out the sexual endeavor next door. The dream was bad enough, the last thing he needed was to wake up to the noises in the other room.

"You think you can punch harder than me!" Magnis heard Ryan yelling. Ryan was an Imperial, and he definitely showed it. "My grandmother can punch harder than you, and she's dead!"

There were a few thuds and slams. Glass shattered and people cheered and yelled.

"Oi, come here you piece of shit! I'm not done with you!" Ryan's yell was followed by a loud shatter. "That was a cheap shot, ye asshole!"

There was another thud and more glass shattering. "How do you like them apples?"

Another shatter of glass rang out. That much didn't stop the noise next door. They could go on through an invasion!

"How does that feel?" Ryan yelled again. There was a ground shaking thud and more laughing and cheering. "Who else?"

Magnis couldn't help but to laugh, he stuffed his wet shirt into a drawer and pulled out a clean shirt and pulled it on over his long torso. Unlike his cousin, Magnis was an Altmer and preferred a bit more peace rather than constant danger. Though he did enjoy more danger for times when he was angry. As Magnis exited the room, he found Ryan being hauled up by two Redguards, his face had shards of glass lodged in it and bruises decorated his face. Blood ran down his body, but that merely reflected his merry smile.

"Hey, cousin!" Ryan called merrily with his arm around the neck of one Redguard, in that hand he had a mug of beer. "How'd you—hic—sleep?"

"Uhh…what did you do?" Magnis asked in concern.

"It's not my fault the sailors—was giving me a bad look when we arrived!" Ryan began to hiccup; he was so drunk he had forgotten near basic literacy.

"Take him to his room…" Magnis groaned to the Redguards as he rubbed his aching temples.

"All right." One of the Redguards said as he kicked open Ryan's door.

"Just yell for me if you need me, cousin! –hic—those pansies!" Ryan was notably drunk.

Magnis ignored his cousin, the damage below was beyond what he predicted. Tables were wrecked, chairs were broken, six men lay out cold on the floor, glass glittered all over the floor and a dented metal mug lay uselessly on the bar.

"What in the…" Magnis looked around, surprised. "There went the five hundred pieces of gold…" Magnis sighed and shook his head.

Mirabelle came walking down the stairs and stopped dead on the first flight. "What happened here?" She asked curiously.

"My dimwit cousin happened." Magnis grumbled.

"What in the world has he done?" Mirabelle asked, she too was shocked.

"He had one too many beers." said Magnis as he turned away from Mirabelle, surveying the damage. "It doesn't help that he wasn't able to fight anything for seven months."

"By the nine! He should be locked away!" Mirabelle gasped.

"No-no, he shouldn't…he's putting all his destructive force into being in the Imperial Legion." Magnis stated as he knelt and picked up a broken metal mug. He observed the blood on it and looked over to the side at a sailor who seemed to be sleeping soundly.

"I'd hate to encounter him…" Mirabelle stepped down from the stairs and looked around at all the blood on the floor. "It looks like a bloody crime scene."

"Oh trust me…this could have been worse…be glad you guys didn't pull out the rum." Magnis searched his pocket and pulled out a small leather bag. It was half empty. "That bastard!"

He opened the bag and found two hundred gold left in it. Ryan had taken money for his drinking endeavor.

"Just give me what's left; I'll accept that as repairs." Mirabelle said calmly.

Magnis tossed her the bag and shook his head. He left the inn and stepped out into the darkened night, the cold air wrapped around him again. Magnis walked away from the inn to the boardwalk. They'd have to live off of hunting and travel by foot. They lacked the supplies and lacked the gold to buy them due to Ryan's choice. Magnis looked up to the moons. There was no sense in stressing now, he had to rest once more and find a job as soon as he woke up.

There was only one problem about resting…He didn't want to rest inside the F'o'c's'le again. The nightmare he had and the noises he heard were reason enough. He thought it'd be reason enough to not stay there for the remainder. Nevertheless, he had to get his things, or at least have Ryan pack them for him. Magnis forced himself to walk into the inn, there were a few men picking up the wreckage already. Two large men were given the task of throwing out those who were unconscious.

Magnis proceeded up the stairs and through the door to the private quarters. He pushed open his own door and began to pack his things.

"Leaving so soon?" a familiar voice asked. It was Mirabelle no doubt.

"Yeah, I need to hit the road now if I want to reach Imperial City on time." said Magnis as he folded and placed clothes in his travel sack.

"So, you're planning to head to the Imperial City? Why?" asked Mirabelle. She tilted her head in wonder.

"My father owns a printing press there. He expects my arrival in three days at maximum." Magnis said, remembering her mother's directions.

"Oh," Mirabelle shut the door. "So do you wish to go with your father?"

Magnis stopped to think about the question. He had no other idea how to go about life in Cyrodiil, his father was his best bet. "I suppose not, but it's necessary if I expect to have somewhere of my own to sleep."

"I could always help you." Mirabelle swayed her hips as she walked towards Magnis.

He hesitantly looked away. "I can take care of myself, Madam."

"I told you to call me by my name, do I scare you?" Mirabelle inquired.

Magnis wanted to say yes and run, but he had better manners. "I'm not in the mood, Mirabelle."

"Not in the mood for what?" she asked.

"For anything." Magnis packed the last of his clothes and slung the sack over his shoulder. "Perhaps I'll see you later in the future, but farewell as to now."

"Why are you leaving me?" Mirabelle asked, almost sounding helpless.

"I need to earn back gold that my cousin lost somehow. I doubt I'll earn it here." said Magnis as he walked out of the door, he shut it before Mirabelle could say anything and headed down the stairs. Magnis felt awkward, it wasn't everyday that a stranger would hit on him out of the blue.

The night was only getting darker, the sun was gone completely, no hint of light shown, only the light given off from the moons. Magnis walked a path up to the main gates alone. A guard stood post at the gate and allowed him in. Inside the main Anvil city, Magnis saw that the city was well developed. There were iron lamps, cobblestone streets, sidewalks, and the streets had markets and homes running along their sides. Several guards patrolled with torches, making sure everything was in order no doubt.

Magnis only wondered who would be hiring so late at night. The Mages' Guild caught Magnis's attention, it was large and a few mages seemed to walk in and out of the guild at ease. Perhaps this was a way to earn what his cousin had lost? After all, he did have a knack for magic. His uncle had taught him to use a fireball spell once. It would be dangerous though, Magnis was familiar with the constant feud between the mages and the necromancers. Though he knew he may be able to learn something to fight off the necromancers and head back to Summerset Isles to save his homeland.

It was decided…join the guild, earn back the money, stay and learn more spells and some day return home to stop the Sload. Magnis smiled to himself, pleased with his plans. He rushed to the guild from down the street, people watched as he walked by. Magnis stepped onto the sidewalk and pushed open a door, and peaked in.

"Good morning sir!" another high elf sat at the main desk, smiling at him. She was aged and had grey hair. Her skin was yellow, unlike Magnis's whose was more peach.

"Err…I'm here to join the guild…" Magnis had to do this.


End file.
